


Lust

by aimless38



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Masturbation, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Featuring Kurz, Melissa, Sousuke, an Arm Slave and a dirty magazine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Bored, bored bored. Kurtz Webber thought as he lounged in the cockpit of his opened Arm Slave. He was sitting sideways across the chair with his legs dangling out the side.

 

He was supposed to be running routine diagnostics on the central computer but thought it was a complete waste of time. There were mechanics and techs that were trained to do that so why did he have to waste a perfectly good afternoon stuck in the maintenance hanger on the Tuatha De Dannon?

 

The blond sighed loudly and idly flipped another page on the Babes in Uniform magazine. The centerfold model had short dark hair and was lying on her back wearing only an unbuttoned Navy officer's jacket. The resemblance to a certain shrewish superior officer was uncanny. So much so that Kurtz found himself adjusting the crotch of his flight suit.

 

He grabbed the can of beer sitting on the console and took a healthy swig and tossed it empty to the floor of his Arm Slave. He'd worry about the mess later.

 

Kurtz imagined that the glossy photo of the woman spread so enticingly in the pages of that magazine had deep burgundy eyes instead of brown. He groaned and spread his legs a little wider.

 

Melissa Mao...his hard nosed superior officer often fueled his night time fantasies. Kurtz ran his hand over the growing bulge and closed his eyes. It was so wrong to be doing this in the hanger but he was mostly concealed in the cockpit of his Mech. The forgotten magazine fluttered to the floor as the blond remembered the smell of Melissa's skin. It was an intoxicating mix of machine oil, sweat and something floral. She would deny to her dying breath wearing perfume but Kurtz knew better. He'd seen the bottle in her duffel bag. Rarely did he have the opportunity to get that close to the spitfire of a woman but it was easy to recall every memory.

 

Of the night he held her in his arms as they huddled together for warmth after being trapped underground during a mission. As she slept off a slight head wound he nuzzled the skin of her neck. That is until his hand brushed along the swell of her breasts and she woke up and clocked him. Man the woman had a mean right cross. But he was only human and she was wearing her usual low cut tank top peeking out from her unzipped flight suit. Her skin had been deceptively soft so how could he resist?

 

What better way to spend an afternoon than wanking to his lust filled images of the enigma that was Melissa Mao. In fact it would not be the first time for that either. Hours spent on surveillance duty with little else to do or think about. Kurtz was a master at the art of self stimulation. Lord knew he had gotten enough practice over the years. His job made having a steady girlfriend almost impossible so he had to content himself with the occasional one night stand during shore leave.

 

He lowered the zipper and slid his hand inside and gripped himself with just the right amount of pressure. The odds of getting caught only added to the excitement. Kurtz ran his fingers along his stiffening length and groaned again softly. He freed himself from the confines of his clothing and stroked harder. It felt so good as he imagined what Melissa's hot mouth would feel like on his straining cock. Her red lips stretched wide as she slowly lowered her head. Oh God! He would not last long at this rate.

 

He was so caught up in the act that he did not hear someone climbing up the side of his Arm Slave. The noise of the scrape of a combat boot and a feminine hand reaching over the cockpit edge snapped him back to reality. Totally flustered Kurtz tried to frantically tuck himself back into his unzipped flight suit. He tried to sit up, hide the magazine and kick the beer can aside all at once. His coordination fled and he tumbled off the seat and landed face down in the small space in front of the console. He was contorted like a pretzel with his legs flailing in the air.

 

"Webber what the hell are you doing?" Melissa rolled her eyes as she surveyed the wreckage. A dirty magazine peeked out from beneath the pilot and an empty beer can rolled to one side.

 

His dick was broken...Kurtz just knew it. He had fallen right on the edge of the chair and was wedged hopelessly in place with one hand stuck between his dick and chair. With the other pinned against the console. If he ever got loose he'd have to carefully inspect the severity of his injury. Gee a trip to the infirmary to have a splint put on his dick. How humiliating. Kurtz flushed red as Melissa looked on in disgust.

 

"I was just doing the diagnostics like I was ordered." Came his somewhat muffled reply.

 

"Riiight, sure you were. I suppose the smut and beer were to keep you from falling asleep like last time. You have exactly 10 minutes to finish up and get to the mission briefing or I am sending Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin down here to bust your ass. Pathetic." Melissa snarled as she turned away and climbed down.

 

God she was such a bitch and Kurtz sucked in a lungful of air as his cock gave a hopeful twitch. It was still pressed painfully bent against his seat. He knew that Melissa would make good on her threat but damn she made him shiver with delight. Ok he'd better get to work if he wanted to avoid a dressing down from his commander.

 

Kurtz tried to extricate himself from the cockpit and soon realized he couldn't get any leverage at all. Plus having his arms pinned was becoming somewhat painful. Shit! Now what? He'd need some help and only had to pray that an understanding soul answered his pleas.

 

"Um...help?" Kurtz called out quietly.

 

He waited but no one answered so he tried again.

 

"Help! Come on! Someone get up here!" To his relief this louder cry garnered him the sound of booted feet.

 

He had to only wait a few moments before a tousled black haired head popped over the side. A familiar scarred face frowned at him.

 

"What are you doing? This is not standard maintenance procedures. You cannot possibly do a systems check in that position." He was chided by a disapproving voice.

 

"Sousuke...just get me the hell out of here I'm wedged in." He turned his pleading baby blues on the stuffy young man.

 

"All right but you had better hurry and get this done before the mission briefing. Really how can you call yourself a soldier?" Sagara grabbed Kurtz's shoulders and pulled him upright until he was once more facing the right way in his cockpit seat.

 

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it." Kurtz heaved a sigh of relief as his muscles uncramped.

 

"Uh...Kurtz?"

 

The blond looked up at Sousuke and noticed he was flushing bright red.

 

"Yeah man? What is it?"

 

"Why are your genitals hanging out?"


End file.
